pretty_cure_fanseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitsue Sayuri
"Yummy!"— Haruko Suzuki Haruko Suzuki (晴子スズキ Haruko Suzuki) is the second Cure introduced in Prism Pretty Cure!. She is a 13-year-old girl at Yusei Middle School. While she is a bit spoiled by others, Haruko is a loyal and kind girl who always keeps a promise. She loves sweets, aspiring to be a patisserie. Her''' Cure form is '''Cure Sparkle (キュアスパークル Kyuasupākuru) Her catchphrase is "Yummy!" (おいしい！ Oishī!). Her Jewel Heart is the Yellow Citrine. Appearance Haruko has amber hair, with parts of her hair held in small pigtails. She has yellow eyes. Her casual winter outfit consists... As Cure Sparkle.... Personality Haruko is a first year at Yusei Middle School. Though being a bit spoiled and shy, Haruko has a very friendly heart. She is very loyal and trust worthy, to her childhood friend Aiko and often clings to her. She is super territorial and suspicious of people getting close to her friend, stated as a friend complex, like Ichiro seeing that he has such a good relationship with Aiko. She is also a big eater and loves playing in the sun. She is a nice, overprotective, and sweet girl who has amazing potential at making sweets and cakes, aspiring to be a patisserie. She is also a crybaby, who easily gets hurt. And is also in charge of the flower beds at school. History Becoming a Cure TBA Relationships * Kaede Suzuki 'and 'Tooka Suzuki:' '''Haruko's father and mother, who both own and work at, "Citrine Sweets". * 'Aiko Yukino: Is Haruko's childhood friend. They have a very strong bond, leading to Haruko being very overprotective. She would describe Aiko as a lost snowflake at times, and always tries to cheer her up. She refers to Aiko as Ai-chan~. * '''Ichiro Kage: Haruko's all time enemy not by the fact that he is the opposing enemy son, but that he has such a good relationship with Aiko. She is almost okay with Ichiro living with Aiko, becoming sort of jealous. * Aoi Kawasaki: A friend of Haruko's that she met recently, and suggested that she became a Precure. They are very compatible and love to chat. Ren Akanishi: Is a daily costumer at Citrine Sweets, one of Haruko's friends, and her Pretty Cure teammate. * Tiara: Tiara is a bear-like fairy mascot and Haruko's transformation partner. Cure Sparkle Cure Sparkle (キュアスパークル Kyuasupākuru) is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Haruko Suzuki. Cure Sparkle has the power of the Sun. Her main colour is yellow. She could transform by saying the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure Prism Set!". She represents happiness. Attacks TBA Etymology * 'Haruko '(晴子): From Japanese 春 (haru) "spring" or 陽 (haru) "sun, sunlight" combined with 子 (ko) "child". * 'Suzuki '(スズキ): Suzu (珠洲) meaning "bell", while ki (ギ) "tree". Trivia * Cure Sparkle is the third yellow Pretty Cure to be represented by green four-leaf clovers. * She is the ninth Cure to have blonde hair overall. * She is the fourth yellow-themed Cure who can create shields. * She is the seventh Pretty Cure whose family owns a food restaurant. * She is the third Cure who helps run her family restaurant. * Cure Sparkle follows the pseudo-tradition of yellow Cures having a "puffier" outfit than their teammates * She is the fourth Cure to have defence attacks. * She is the only Prism! Cure to not have any siblings. Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Pretty Cure Category:Main Cures Category:Female Category:Yellow Cures Category:Yellow Orange Cures Category:Light Yellow Cures Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Prism Pretty Cure! Characters Category:User:CureInfinity1 Category:Females